


Dirty Little Secret

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, But The Suicide Mention Is From A Call, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck and Eddie are dating, but they've been keeping it a secret, and after some recent events, Buck starts thinking that Eddie doesn't want people to know that they're dating, which brings out some insecurities.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 470





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another awesome prompt I got on my tumblr:  
>  _Eddie keeps his relationship with Butch secret. Buck thinks Eddie is ashamed of him/their relationship_

“Eddie,” Buck groans as his boyfriend pulls away from him. They’re both breathing heavily. Buck watches as Eddie falls beside him. Buck pushes himself up on his elbow and leans over to kiss Eddie.

“Still going, huh?” Eddie smirks against Buck’s lips.

Buck chuckles as he stares at Eddie. “I can go all night, baby,”

“Something tells me you’re being serious about that,” Eddie whispers before gently pulling Buck in for another passionate kiss. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

“We’re home!”

Eddie gasps and pulls away from Buck. “Shit, you’ve gotta hide!”

“Eddie, what-?” Buck yelps when Eddie suddenly shoves him off of the bed, causing him to fall hard on the floor. Buck groans when he lands on his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Buck! I panicked!” Eddie whispers, leaning over the edge. “Stay in here. I’ll message you when it’s safe to come out. I just don’t want them to get suspicious.”

“Dad!”

“I’m coming!” Eddie shouts, grabbing his shirt off the floor and quickly putting it on, before heading out of the bedroom. He smiles when he sees Christopher with Carla. “Hey bud. How was school?”

“Good,” Christopher replies, looking up at his dad with a grin.

“Everything alright? I heard a bang from your bedroom?” Carla asks worriedly.

“Oh, no. Everything’s fine. You just startled me, and I fell over. No biggie,” Eddie quickly lies.

“Unfortunately, I can’t stay very long. I’ve got plans tonight with my husband. But as always, it’s a joy spending time with Christopher,” Carla says, smiling at the boy. She looks at Eddie. “How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Eddie says, trying to stay calm as possible. “Just hung out at home. Relaxed a bit.”

Carla nods. “Well, call me if you need anything. Christopher, be good for your dad,”

“I will. Bye Carla!” Christopher says as Carls makes her way to the door.

“Have a good night boys!” Carla calls as she walks out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

“Alright, bud. Why don’t you go put all of your stuff away and then we can get started on dinner, huh?” Eddie suggests, gesturing Christopher to his room. He smiles as he watches the boy go off on his own, and then he quickly hurries to his bedroom, where Buck is now sitting on the bed in silence. Eddie gestures with his hands quickly for him to follow, to which he does without making a sound.

Buck sighs as he leans against the counter.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry for pushing you like that,” Eddie asks, checking Buck over.

“Might have a few bruises later, but I’m fine,” Buck replies, annoyed. “Eddie, what the hell, man?”

“I’m sorry, Buck. I panicked. It won’t happen again,” Eddie whispers.

“We both know that’s not true,” Buck hisses.

“I-”

“Buck!”

Buck looks over and smiles when he sees Christopher. “Hey Christopher!” He hurries over to him and gives him a hug. “So glad to see you again.”

“What are you doing here?” Christopher asks happily.

“Thought I’d come over for dinner,” Buck says, looking over at Eddie.

“You’re staying the night, right?” Christopher asks, and Buck frowns slightly, because he _wants_ to stay the night with Christopher and Eddie, but he has mixed feelings after Eddie purposefully hid him from Carla.

“Uh, sorry, bud. I can’t tonight. But, maybe next time, yeah?” Buck tells him. He glances over at Eddie, and sees him frowning at him, like he expected to hear another answer from him. “How about dinner?”

“Sure. Yeah. How does tacos sound, Chris?” Eddie asks.

“Burritos?” Christopher asks, looking up at his dad.

Eddie chuckles. “Sure. You go sit down and maybe Buck can help you get a movie started,”

“I don’t need Buck’s help, dad. I can do it all by myself,” Christopher says confidently as he starts making his way towards the living room.

Buck opens his mouth to argue, but Christopher is already taking off. “Ouch,” he pouts, and puts his hand on his heart. “I was not expecting that from him. Is that what being a parent feels like? When your child is all grown up and they don’t need you anymore?”

“Christopher isn’t your child,” Eddie snaps, earning Buck’s attention.

“Excuse me?” Buck asks, tilting his head slightly. “I never said he was my child. What the hell, Eddie?”

Eddie sighs, and looks over at Buck. “Sorry. That was out of line,” he mumbles.

“Why are you pissed at me? I’m the one you should be pissed at you for that stunt you pulled,” Buck says.

“You’re not staying the night?” Eddie asks, turning to look at Buck. “I thought that’s what we planned?”

“Well, plans change sometime. Look, maybe you should hang out with Christopher for the night. I’m sure he misses one-on-one time with his dad,” Buck says.

“Maybe. But, don’t start thinking that he hates having you over here all the time,” Eddie reminds him.

“Oh, don’t worry. I already know Chris loves having me over,” Buck grins. “I’m totally his favorite.”

Eddie huffs. “You are so not his favorite. Don’t even go there Buckley,” he playfully points his finger at Buck, and smiles softly when Buck grabs his hand and kisses his finger. “I am sorry about earlier, Buck.”

“I know you’re sorry, Eddie,” Buck walks closer to Eddie. “But, I don’t understand why we can’t tell people. I mean, we can at least tell Chris? We both know he won’t have a problem with us dating.”

“Christopher doesn’t even know that I’m bisexual, Buck,” Eddie tells him, shaking his head. “I mean, I still have to talk to him about boys dating other boys and how it’s a totally normal thing for them to do.”

“And when will that conversation happen?” Buck asks snappily.

“He’s only seven years old,” Eddie hisses. “I’m not gonna shove all this dating crap down his throat.”

“Excuses,” Buck snaps, glaring at Eddie. “I’ve been patient. I knew we were going to have to hide for a couple of months but it’s almost been a whole year, Eddie, and I’m starting to think maybe you don’t want people to know that you’re dating me.” He crosses his arms against his chest.

“What?” Eddie asks, scoffing. “That’s what you think?”

“What else am I supposed to think when you’re shoving me off the bed when Carla comes home with Christopher?” Buck hisses, before taking a deep breath. “I’m just saying. I feel like some dirty secret.”

“You’re not a dirty secret, Buck,” Eddie says. “I love you. You know that.”

“Clearly not enough to tell other people that,” Buck snaps, turning around to grab his keys out of the bowl.

“Where are you going?” Eddie asks, taking a step forward.

“I have to go. Tell Christopher I’m sorry for leaving so early. I’ll make it up to him,” Buck mumbles, before grabbing his shoes and heading out the door without saying another word.

Eddie sucks in a deep breath as he stares at the spot Buck was just standing in two seconds ago.

 _Shit_. Christopher is going to be so upset with him. Dammit, Buck.

Maybe it’s what Eddie deserves after the way he treated his boyfriend tonight.

~~

The next time Eddie sees Buck, it’s two days later and they’re both at work for a twenty four hour shift. He’s expecting things to be awkward between him and Buck, but Buck has a smile on his smile, and he’s acting like nothing ever happened, which worries Eddie immensely.

“So, Eddie, are you gonna talk about what’s going on between you and Buckaroo?” Hen asks when they’re in the kitchen, preparing dinner. With Bobby suspended for a couple of months and no longer at the firehouse to cook for them, they’ve all had to pitch in for dinner meals.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eddie replies, trying to remain calm.

“Bull. I’m not blind. I see things, Eddie. I know Buck’s being Buck right now, but he’s obviously upset, and you two have barely spoken to each other today, which is very unusual for both of you,” Hen says.

Eddie glares at her. “Why do you have to do that?”

Hen chuckles. “It happens after you become a mother. You watch things. You should know a thing or two about that,” she says. “I’m being serious. What’s going on with you and Buck?”

“We just… had a little disagreement. That’s all,” Eddie mumbles.

“Hey, no! You can’t- That’s cheating! Chim!” Buck shouts in fury, flailing his arms as Chimney laughs.

Eddie looks over and chuckles at the two, who are playing video games. Buck’s idea, for sure.

“How little are we talking, Eddie?” Hen asks, raising her eyebrows at Eddie.

“Hen,” Eddie warns. “It’s nothing that you need to be worried about. I’ll talk to Buck later.”

“Mhm, and you think I’m gonna believe that?” Hen asks. “You can’t keep these things bottled up.”

“I’m _not_!” Eddie bursts out, earning Buck and Chimney’s attention. Eddie glances at them nervously, before looking back over at Hen. “Sorry for yelling. I’m not bottling things up.” Even though it’s a total lie.

Hen snorts, and looks over at Buck and Chimney. “Is he always so stubborn?”

“Yeah,” the two reply at the same time, earning an eye roll from Eddie.

“It would be great if the alarm went off right about now,” Eddie mumbles, loud enough for Hen to hear.

“Don’t you dare!” Hen points her fork at Eddie. “We are just about-” She sighs when the alarm goes off.

Eddie laughs with victory. “Yes!” He darts down the stairs.

“Okay, what was that about?” Buck asks as he and Chimney stand up.

“Honestly, I have no idea, Buck, and I’m too tired to question it at this point,” Hen says, following Eddie down the stairs. She turns to look at Buck. “Whatever’s going on, you need to fix it.”

Buck frowns. “Eddie’s the one at fault, not me,” he mumbles to himself.

~~

Buck and Eddie don’t speak for another week, and Buck’s starting to worry. It’s the first time in months that he’s had to sleep in his own apartment, which he’s not even sure why he still has when he sleeps at Eddie’s house most of the time, like ninety percent of the time.

Buck misses talking to Eddie every day, and he misses Christopher. But, things are so awkward.

There’s an apartment complex that gets caught on fire. Things are still awkward with Eddie and Buck, but Buck tries to ignore the tension and focus on evacuating all the residents.

“Is that everyone?” Buck asks, taking his helmet off to take deep breaths.

“No, that’s not everyone!” A woman yells, flailing her arms. “My cat is still in there!”

“Your cat?” Eddie asks, turning to look at the woman. “No offense, ma’am, but-”

“What floor was your apartment on?” Buck asks, walking over to the woman. “And, what does your cat look like?”

“The second floor. Fifth door down. She’s a white cat, and she’s very old. She’s the last thing I have from my mother and I don’t know what I’ll do if she dies,” the woman says, on the verge of tears. “Her name is Madeline.”

Buck’s eyes widen at the name, because that’s his sister's name, and now he has to save this cat. “Okay. Don’t worry, ma’am. I’ll make sure your cat makes it out alive,” he says confidently, nodding towards her. He puts his helmet back on, and immediately heads towards the building.

“Buck? Buck! What are you doing?” Eddie shouts, watching with horror as his boyfriend runs back towards the burning building. He immediately goes to follow him, but Bobby stops him. “Cap?”

“Stand down, Diaz,”

“But Buck-”

“Is going to get a stern talking to as soon as he gets out of the building, but right now, I don’t need two of my firefighters risking their lives,” Bobby warns.

“I have to go after him, Cap!” Eddie shouts, trying to move past Bobby, but Bobby grabs a hold of him, stopping him from going any further. Eddie breathes heavily as he stares at the entrance, praying that Buck makes it out, because the building is minutes away from collapsing. He suddenly doesn’t care that he and Buck have been fighting with each other for the past week. He just wants Buck to be okay.

A few moments later, and then Buck is finally making his way out of the building, coughing, and _of course_ , with that damn cat in his arms.

“Madeline!” The woman cries, hurrying over to Buck to take the cat out of his arms. “Oh, she’s alive. Thank you so much. You just risked your life for a _cat_.”

“Our job is to make sure everyone gets out. That means four legged creatures,”

“Thank you,” she says, before walking away.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eddie shouts with anger, finally getting out of Bobby’s grip, and marching over to Buck. “You risked your life to save a cat? What is wrong with you?”

Buck backs up as Eddie steps closer to him, but Eddie grabs a hold of him, pulling him close.

“Eddie,” Buck warns, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Her name was Madeline-”

“Are you-? I don’t care what the damn cat’s name is. You could have _died_ going back into that building, and I can’t- I _can’t_ lose you, Evan,” Eddie says, taking deep breaths as he stares at Buck. “I need you. We- Christopher needs you.”

“I’m sorry,” Buck breathes. “You know how I am. I-”

“I know, and I love how caring you are,” Eddie whispers, before pulling Buck into a passionate kiss, surprising Buck by the action, and everyone around them.

Buck pulls away from the kiss a moment later. “Eddie,” he gasps.

“I don’t want you to be a secret,” Eddie whispers. “I- I’m just scared.”

Buck shakes his head. “Whatever it is, you don’t have to go through this alone,” he whispers.

“Alright. Nobody tells Athena about this,” Bobby says from behind Buck and Eddie.

Eddie raises his eyebrows and looks over at Bobby. “Athena?”

“There was a bet going around,” Chimney admits. “Athena won, and now we owe her money.”

“And I don’t want to hear my wife tell me I told you so,” Bobby adds.

Buck snorts, sliding an arm around Eddie. “Well, that’s what you get for betting on people’s relationships,” he says. “Honestly, did you not learn your lesson the last time?”

Eddie looks over at Buck. “We have a lot to talk about,”

“Later,” Bobby warns. “We still have a fire to put out, so let’s get to work.”

“Way to ruin the moment Cap,” Buck mumbles, rolling his eyes, but he and Eddie immediately get to work.


End file.
